The present invention relates to shoe lace-shaped lights and, more particularly, to pre-folded strings that attaches to, with light emitting diode (LED) lights inside the strings, to a person's shoe.
Conventional shoes may include lights that may attach to the shoes or that may be integral with the shoes. These conventional lights, when integrated, are often part of the shoe's sole. Other times, these conventional lights may be attached to a person's shoe, but may not be aesthetically pleasing as an add-on device.
As can be seen, there is a need for a light for a shoe that may be designed in such a way to mimic that of ordinary shoe laces.